


Elastic Heart

by MyLittleDream



Category: LARRY SHIPPER - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), larrie - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Polski | Polish, larry styinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleDream/pseuds/MyLittleDream





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Jesteś taki piękny Skarbie. Nie mogę przestać na Ciebie patrzeć. Gdy codziennie idziesz do szkoły, a wiatr rozwiewa twoje włosy. Gdy wracasz z niej o 2:15 z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Uwielbiam, gdy uśmiechasz się, a wokół twoich oczu tworzą się małe mimiczne zmarszczki. Szkoda, że nie mogę do Ciebie podejść, porozmawiać. Tak bardzo bym tego chciał. Chciałbym chwycić Cię za dłoń, wycałować. Chciałbym być powodem każdego twojego uśmiechu. Niestety nic z tych rzeczy nie może się stać. Wiem to. Ty byś mnie nie zrozumiał. Nie wątpię w to, że jesteś wyjątkowo mądry i czuły, ale ja sam siebie nie rozumiem._

_Skarbie, przez Ciebie wariuję. Zaprzątasz moją głowę dniami i nocami. Nie mogę na niczym się skupić. Moje serce tak bardzo boli, dlaczego, że mogę oglądać Cię tylko w drodze do domu. Chciałbym Cię codziennie prowadzić do szkoły i z niej odbierać. Chciałbym żebyś już zawszę był obok mnie._

_Kochanie, wiem, że nie możesz mnie zobaczyć, ale tak bardzo bym tego chciał. Wiem, że przestraszyłbyś się, gdybyś wiedział to wszystko, co siedzi w mojej głowie. Sam się tego boje. Tego wszystkiego, w co jesteś w niej wplątany. Chciałbym już Cię mieć. Już teraz. Nie mogę tyle czekać. To za dużo. Potrzebuję Cię. Twojej bliskości._

_Tak bardzo Cię kocham. Proszę, nie znienawidź mnie po tym wszystkim._

Louis od początku wiedział, że to będzie zły dzień. Zaspał na pierwszą lekcje, później czekała go kartkówka, na którą się nie nauczył, a w dodatku zapomniał parasola. Oczywiście, chwilę przed tym jak miał kończyć swoje zajęcia musiało porządnie się rozpadać. Deszcz uderzał  o szkolne szyby, a chłopak na prawdę nie chciał w tym momencie wychodzić na zewnątrz.

Odłożył do szafki wszystkie niepotrzebne książki, założył cienką kurtkę i szedł ku wyjściu z placówki. Nie wydawało się przestać padać w najbliższym czasie. Szatyn westchnął i ruszył w dół ulicy. Nie miał innego wyjścia jak przejść drogę do domu w deszczu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie nabawi się kataru.

Gdy szedł chodnikiem ze spuszczoną głową modląc się by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domu, wpadł na kogoś. Pech chciał by przewrócił się i wpadł w kałużę. Zaklnął cicho pod nosem i szybko się podniósł. Był już pewien, że będzie chory.

-Strasznie Cię przepraszam!

Usłyszał szorstki, męski głos. Dopiero wtedy popatrzył na osobę, przez którą był cały mokry. I o mój Boże! Chłopak przez całe swoje szesnastoletnie życie nie widział równie gorącego faceta.

Louis stał w miejscu i wpatrywał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w mężczyznę, który stał przed nim. Był wysoki, szczuły, a jego oczy miały kolor najpiękniejszej zieleni, jaka istnieje.

-Ja... Um... Przepraszam, powinienem patrzeć gdzie idę.

Tomlinson przeklął siebie w myślach za to jak ogłupił się przed tym gościem.

-Jesteś cały przemoczony, może chociaż zaproponuje Ci podwózkę do domu?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dwa dołeczki. Kolana nastolatka zmiękły na ten widok. Nie wińcie go, chłopak, który stał przed nim był cholernie przystojny, a w nim buzowały hormony.

-Um... Jasne, dzięki. Nie chcę się bardziej rozchorować.

Mimo, że z tyłu jego głowy zapaliła się mała lampka, by nie wchodził z nieznajomym do samochodu, zignorował to. Chciał być już w ciepłym pomieszczeniu.

Mężczyzna, na oko chwilę przed trzydziestka zaprowadził go do czarnego SUV-a.

-Proszę.

Otworzył przed nim drzwi. Może go to trochę zdziwiło, ale i tak postanowił wsiąść. To nic takiego, jest po prostu kulturalny.

-Tak w ogóle to jestem Harry.

Przedstawił się i ściągnął czapkę, a jego głowę otuliło mnóstwo loków. Nastolatkowi aż zaparło dech w piersiach. Nie wiedział, że można być tak idealnym. To nie powinno być legalne.

-Louis.

Odpowiedział uśmiechnął się do niego.

-Louis, ładne imię.

Powiedział, a na policzki jego właściciela od razu wstąpiły rumieńce.

-Dziękuję.

Wyszeptał zawstydzony. Nie przywykł do słyszenia komplementów od dorosłych facetów. Z resztą nikt nie wiedział, ze podobają mu się chłopcy. Przez cały ten czas to ukrywał i bał się reakcji otoczenia.

-Gdzie Cię zawieźć?

W końcu zapytał odpalając silnik i włączając ogrzewanie. Tomlinson podał mu adres i siedział w ciszy trzymając na kolanach swoją torbę.

-Ile masz lat?

Kędzierzawy w końcu przerwał ciszę i spojrzał na niego.

-Szesnaście, a ty?

Louis był strasznie ciekawy.

-Dwadzieścia dziewięć.

-Wow.

Wymknęło się z ust szatyna.

-Aż taki jestem stary?

Zaśmiał się kierowca.

-Nie, um... Po prostu wyglądasz na młodszego.

Przyznał, a czerwone wypieki znowu zagościły na jego twarzy.

-Wszyscy biorą mnie jeszcze za studenta.

Odparł i po chwili zatrzymał się przed rodzinnym domem chłopaka.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie.

-Dzięki.

Odpowiedział tym samym i chciał już wychodzić, gdy usłyszał za sobą jego głos.

-Gdybyś jeszcze kiedyś potrzebował podwózki to mów. Często o tej godzinie jestem w okolicy.

Puścił do niego oczko.

-Zapamiętam. Pa.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi od samochodu i mu pomachał. Nie wierzył, że Harry puścił do niego oczko. To niemożliwe. Może ten dzień nie był wcale taki zły, na jaki się zapowiadał?

***

Louis nie spodziewał się, że dwa dni później spotka na swojej drodze Harry'ego. Chłopak opierał się o swój samochód i palił papierosy. Wyglądał jakby za kimś czekał. Przez głowę nastolatka przebiegła myśl, że może właśnie na niego, ale szybko ja odgonił. To było niemożliwe. Nie miał powodu by za nim czekać.

-Hej, Louis!

Usłyszał znajomy głos. Głos należący do starszego mężczyzny.

-Hej. Czekasz za kimś?

Zapytał. Od zawszę był ciekawski, a ten tajemniczy chłopak tylko to potęgował.

-Tak, właściwie to czekałem za Tobą. Byłem w pobliżu i pomyślałem, że mogę podwieźć mojego kumpla do domu, bo dlaczego nie?

Uśmiechnął się do niego i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera.

-Dzięki, naprawdę nie miałem ochoty wracać dzisiaj pieszo.

Przyznał brunet i wsiadł do auta.

-Jak Ci minął dzień?

Zapytał włączając się do ruchu. Może przez przypadek otarł się dłonią o kolano nieletniego, ale Louisowi się to spodobało. Przez jego ciało przeszły dreszcze. Dorastał, a taki kontakt sprawiał, że czuł się wyjątkowy. Ktoś w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę.

-Na pewno nie należał do najlepszych w moim życiu.

Zaczął mu opowiadać, co takiego mu się dzisiaj przydarzyło, a mężczyzna wydawał się na prawdę go słuchać. Matka rzadko poświęcała mu uwagę. Sama wychowywała jego liczne rodzeństwo i nie miała dla niego tyle czasu ile on by potrzebował. Dopiero teraz, rozmawiając z nieznajomym w jego samochodzie, czuł się wysłuchany i zrozumiany.

***

Harry jeszcze parę razy podwiózł go do domu. To było naprawdę miłe z jego strony. Louis coraz bardziej go lubił. Coraz bardziej mu ufał i chciał być z nim coraz częściej. Krótkie przejażdżki do domu mu nie wystarczały. Bał się, ze, jeśli gdzieś go zaprosi, tamten go wyśmieje.

-Sorry stary, że tak wyszło. Na prawdę nie wiedziałem, że moja rodzina zjedzie na chatę.

Przyznał Stan, jego kolega z klasy. Tomlinson miał u niego nocować, bo matka z siostrami wyjeżdżała do rodziny do Doncaster. Oczywiście, że mógł zostać sam, ale ona mu nie ufała i kazała znaleźć sobie kogoś, u kogo mógłby przenocować przez weekend.

-Okay, coś wymyślę.

Przyznał chłopak. Był świadomy, że został pozostawiony sam sobie przez trzy dni. Tak naprawdę było mu to na rękę.

-Jeszcze raz sorry.

Przeprosił go i odszedł. Louis wziął wszystkie swoje rzeczy, w tym ubrania, które miał mieć na zmianę. Wyszedł na dwór i pierwsze, co mu się rzuciło w oczy był samochód Harry'ego.

-Hej, Lou. Jakieś plany na weekend?

Zapytał wychodząc z pojazdu. Serce nastolatka na chwile stanęło, gdy usłyszał zdrobnienie wypływające z tych pięknych, malinowych ust.

-Hej, właściwie nie. Znajomy mnie wystawił i czekają mnie trzy dni przetrwania samemu w domu.

Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Do jego uszu dotarł śmiech kędzierzawego.

-Och, Louiii... Jeśli chcesz możesz przenocować u mnie, dobrze gotuje.

Poruszał znacząco brwiami z szerokim uśmiechem przyczepionym do twarzy.

-Mógłbym?

Zapytał, jakby nie do końca wierząc w propozycje starszego.

-Jasne, w końcu, od czego ma się przyjaciół?

Tomlinson myślał, ze zaraz zemdleje. Czy on właśnie nazwał się jego przyjacielem? Nie wierzył.

-Wsiadaj do samochodu, kupię tylko papierosy i możemy jechać.

Wskazał na sklep po drugiej stronie jezdni. Louis zrobił to, o co poprosił go mężczyzna i czekał za nim spokojnie. Gdy wrócił i odłożył paczkę papierosów na tylne siedzenie chłopaka aż korciło żeby zadać mu o nie pytanie.

-Palisz?

Spojrzał na niego uważnie.

-Tak, taki mały nałóg. Chciałbym rzucić, ale nie mam, dla kogo.

Przyznał i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Przez ciało szatyna przebił dreszcz. Harry wydawał się to zobaczyć, bo zaśmiał się i włączył do ruchu drogowego.

Droga zajęła im znacznie dłużej niż do domu Tomlinsona. Zatrzymali się przed małym domkiem na obrzeżach miasta.

-Jesteśmy.

Przyznał wyższy i wyszedł z samochodu.

-Mieszasz tutaj całkiem sam?

Zapytał młodszy.

-Tak, dom po babci. Inaczej nie byłoby mnie na niego stać.

Przyznał i chwycił bagaż swojego gościa.

-Zapraszam.

Przepuścił go w drzwiach.

-Ładnie tu.

Powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Wszedł do salonu i rozglądał się dookoła. Dom był urządzony w starym stylu, ale to nadawało mu charakteru. Tak właśnie wyobrażał sobie jego mieszkanie. Pasowało do niego. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, na tyle ile go poznał.

-Dziękuję, nie zmieniałem za dużo. Moja babcia miała dobry gust.

Zaśmiał się i odwiesił płaszcz. Dopiero teraz chłopak mógł zobaczyć jego kolorową koszulę i ciało pokryte tatuażami.

-Podoba Ci się to, co widzisz?

Zaśmiał się starszy tym samym pesząc obserwującego go małolata.

-Przepraszam.

Wyszeptał zawstydzony.

-Nie masz, za co. Rozgość się. Pewnie jesteś głodny.

Krzyknął wchodząc do kuchni.

-Troszeczkę.

Podążył za nim.

-Cóż. Mam pustki w lodówce.

Mówił głośno.

-Jestem tutaj.

Zaśmiał się Tomlinson.

-Och.

Odwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

-Może zamówimy pizze?

Zaproponował i sięgnął po komórkę.

-Hawajską?

Młodszy tylko przytaknął głową. W oczekiwaniu na ich obiad rozsiedli się w salonie.

-Opowiesz mi coś o sobie?

Zasugerował Styles.

-Właściwie nie wiem, co Ci powiedzieć.

Delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Rozmawiali głównie o Louisie do czasu aż nie przyjechał ich posiłek. Cały czas śmiali się i dyskutowali nawet na najgłupsze tematy.

Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać kędzierzawy zaproponował film. Chłopak nawet nie wiedział jak to się stało, że oglądali horror pijąc piwo, a on siedział na jego kolanach. Nie pamiętał swoich ust dociśniętych do tych należących do Harry'ego. Na trzeźwo nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nie odważyłby się nawet do niego przysunąć, a co dopiero całować siedząc na nim okrakiem. Ostatnie, co pamiętał były dłonie mężczyzny na jego pośladkach i szeptanie do ucha, jaki jest piękny.

***

Louis nie wiedział, co wczoraj się stało. Gdy tylko otworzył oczy, oślepiło go światło słoneczne wdzierające się przez nie zasłonięte okno. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie i nie miał siły się ruszyć. Powoli usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zauważyła na szafce nocnej szklankę z wodą i jakąś tabletkę. Nie myśląc długo połknął ją i wypił całą zawartość naczynia na raz. Cały czas był w swoich wczorajszych ubraniach. Zauważył, że pod ścianą stoi jego torba z ubraniami.

Przebrał się i gdy chciał wyjść drzwi nie otworzyły się. Nadusił na klamkę jeszcze raz, ale one nie wydawały się nawet drgnąć. Zaczął za nie szarpać, ale to nic nie dało. Nadal zostały zamknięte. Pierwszą myślą było to, że został tu zamknięty, ale szybko ją odgonił. Przecież Harry nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Po co niby miał zamykać go w pokoju? Najzwyczajniej w świecie drzwi musiały się zatrzasnąć lub zaciąć. Tylko kwestią czasu było aż starszy po niego przyjdzie.

Zegar wiszący na ścianie wskazywał godzinę 11:28. Mężczyzna na pewno się już obudził i zaraz po niego przyjdzie. Nie miał nawet jego numeru telefonu by do niego zadzwonić. Pozostało mu tylko czekanie. Usiadł na łóżku i czekał.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy z godziny jedenastej zrobiła się pierwsza po południu. Kac, który nadal go męczył nie pozwalał mu logicznie myśleć. Postanowił, że przez chwilę się prześpi. I tak nie miał nic innego do zrobienia.

Gdy obudził się, zauważył Harry'ego siedzącego na brzegu łóżka i przyglądającego się mu z uśmiechem na ustach.

-To przerażające.

Zaśmiał się szatyn. Ból głowy całkowicie go opuścił.

-Co takiego?

Zapytał cały czas go obserwując.

-To jak na mnie patrzysz. Szczególnie jak śpię.

Zachichotał, a starszy do niego dołączył.

-Drzwi chyba się zacięły i nie mogłem wyjść.

Przyznał i usiadł koło niego.

-Taa... Ale już jest okay.

Przyznał kędzierzawy i wstał.

-Zrobiłem obiad.

Przyznał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. Gdy nastolatek szedł za nim, widział w drzwiach od pokoju, w którym spał klucz, ale zignorował to. Uznał za mało ważne, może po prostu tylko tak szło je otworzyć? Na pewno by go nie zamknął. Nie miał nawet żadnego powodu by to zrobić. Chłopak szybko wyrzucił ten pomysł ze swojej głowy i zatrzymał się z Harry'm w kuchni. Mężczyzna odsunął mu krzesło i pomógł usiąść przy stole.

-Dziękuję.

Wyszeptał cicho młodszy.

-Mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci smakować.

Położył przed nim talerz pełen spaghetti.

-Na pewno.

Uśmiechnął się do niego i zaczął jeść.

-Jest naprawdę pyszne.

Skomentował.

-Cieszę się.

Styles uważnie na niego patrzył. Obserwował każdy centymetr jego skóry. Ten młody chłopiec wyglądał jak anioł.

-Dlaczego Ty nic nie jesz?

-Dlaczego Ty jesteś taki ciekawski?

Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie wyższy, cwanie się uśmiechając.

-Ja pierwszy zadałem pytanie.

Również obdarzył go szczerym uśmiechem.

-Jadłem już.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Teraz Twoja kolej. Dlaczego chcesz zawsze wszystko wiedzieć?

Szesnastolatek przeżuł jedzenie i spojrzał na niego niewinnymi niebieskimi oczami.

-Po prostu. Od zawsze byłem ciekawski.

Odparł i kontynuował posiłek.

-Cały czas na mnie patrzysz. Mam coś na twarzy?

Zapytał szatyn ocierając kącik ust kciukiem. Gdyby tylko wiedział jak ten gest zadziałał na mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciwko niego.

-Jesteś śliczny.

Na te słowa nastolatek spuścił wzrok i zaczerwienił się na policzkach.

-Um... Dziękuję.

Wydukał speszony. Mimo wszystko nie przywykł do komplementów. Dalej siedzieli w ciszy. Gdy chłopak skończył już posiłek udali się do salonu i rozłożyli na kanapie przed telewizorem.

-Harry?

Zaczął cicho Louis.

-Tak Lou?

Dlaczego tylko jedno słowo, zdrobnienie jego imienia, w ustach kędzierzawego brzmiało tak seksownie?

-Co wydarzyło się wczoraj?

Musiał zapytać. Nie byłby sobą gdyby to przemilczał. Lubił wiedzieć, na czym stoi.

-Nic nie pamiętasz, prawda?

Zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. W odpowiedzi pokiwał tylko przecząco głową.

-Nie dziwię się. Musiałem zanieść Cię do sypialni.

Tomlinson zarumienił się.

-To nic takiego. Nie przejmuj się tym.

Chciał go pocieszyć i położył swoją dużą dłoń na jego drobnym udzie. Szatynowi od razu zrobiło się gorąco.

-Nic się wczoraj takiego nie stało. Oglądaliśmy film, później Ty zasypiałeś, więc zaniosłem Cię do pokoju. Dostałem nawet buziaka na dobranoc.

Zaśmiał się i wskazał swój policzek. Przyprawił tym samym młodszego o kolejny napad gorąca.

Czy tak to naprawdę wyglądało? A co z jego wizją wczorajszego wieczoru? Czy to wszystko mu się zdawało? Jego pijany umysł wyobraził sobie sceny, jakie nie miały miejsca? Może tylko chciał żeby to się zdarzyło? Nie wiedział czy chce znać odpowiedzi na te pytania.

Spędzili całe popołudnie leniąc się i miło spędzając czas. Lokowaty co jakiś czas zawstydzał swojego gościa.

-Przepraszam za to, ale naprawdę lubię Twoje rumieńce. Wyglądasz z nimi tak uroczo.

Zaśmiał się starszy i dźgnął go delikatnie palcem w czerwony policzek. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Louis nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Podobało mu się to wszystko, co robił z nim Harry. To jak się do niego uśmiechał, tak dotykał jego uda czy policzka. Jego dotyk był przyjemny i uzależniający. Niebieskooki chciał czuć go coraz więcej, potrzebował tego.

-Przestań.

Zachichotał cicho nastolatek. Jednak to tylko sprawiło, że mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej niego.

-Nie wiem, o co Ci chodzi.

Również z jego ust wyleciał cichy chichot. Położył swoją dłoń na jego tali i powoli poruszał palcami.

-O nie! Nie łaskocz mnie!

Głośno się zaśmiał rozkładając całkowicie na sofie.

-Proszę, nie! Hazz!

Gdy starszy usłyszał nowe przezwisko, jakim nazwał go chłopak pod nim, zastygł. Spodobało mu się.

-Muszę się zastanowić. Co z tego będę miał?

Zapytał czysto retorycznie trzymając ręce po obu jego bokach, młodszy był w pułapce. Nawet nie spodziewał się żadnej reakcji ze strony Louisa. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy chłopiec szybko dziobnął jego usta i odwrócił zaróżowioną twarz w bok.

-Wow.

Było jedynym, co wyszło z jego ust.

-Przepraszam, ja nie...

Przerwał mu. Dotknął jego twarzy i przekręcił tak by patrzył na niego.

-Przestań ciągle przepraszać.

Powiedział i złożył na jego ustach powolny, delikatny pocałunek. Nie wiedział czy nie posunął się za daleko, ale patrząc na tą małą kruszynę nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Zszedł z niego i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł, z powrotem oglądając film. Po chwili poczuł uścisk na przedramieniu i niewielki ciężar na swoim ramieniu. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Lou opierał o niego głowę i patrzył na niego, co chwile trzepocząc długimi rzęsami. W dwudziestodziewięciolatku krew aż wrzała. Musiał się uspokoić, bo zaraz będzie miał poważny kłopot. Nie chciał go jeszcze bardziej wystraszyć. Położył swoją dłoń na jego udzie i delikatnie je masował.

Myślał, że nie wytrzyma, gdy usłyszał cichy pomruk, który wymknął się z małych różowych usteczek. Ten chłopak był taką sprzecznością. Kuszący i niewinny zarazem. W jednej chwili był nieśmiały i co chwilę się rumienił by po chwili prowokować go mruczeniem do ucha.

-Lou...

Wyszeptał cicho brunet.

-Tak Harry?

Duże niebieskie oczy i opuchnięte wargi –to było wszystko, co przykuło uwagę starszego.

-Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz, będzie za późno.

Powiedział mu do ucha i skierował jego dłoń na swoje krocze. Purpura oblała twarz młodszego.

-Ja... Um...

Zająkał się szatyn.

-Jeśli chcesz mnie znowu przeprosić...

Zaśmiał się Styles i puścił jego dłoń. Odsunął się minimalnie od niego by dać sobie chwile. Chciał go. Bardzo. Teraz. Ale wiedział, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Nie w tym momencie. To mogłoby wszystko zepsuć.

Niedzielny poranek był dla Tomlinsona naprawdę dziwny. To wszystko, co zdarzyło się poprzedniego dnia. To jak sprawił, że ten seksowny mężczyzna był tak bardzo twardy. Nie wierzył w to. To nie mógł być on.

Podniecała go myśl, że to dzięki niemu. Myślał o jego dłoni wyczuwającej jego rozmiar przez spodnie. Jego policzki stały się już czerwone, a penis zaczął robić się twardy.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i próbował się uspokoić. Przecież w każdej chwili mógł tu wejść Harry. Była już pora śniadania, a do nozdrzy młodszego docierał zapach jajecznicy.

Szesnastolatek wstał powoli z łóżka i założył świeże ubrania. Przez jego głowę przeleciała myśl, że drzwi znów będą zamknięte. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale denerwował się, że to będzie prawda. Podszedł do nich powoli i nadusił na klamkę. Uśmiechnął się, gdy drzwi puściły i stał na korytarzu. Zszedł powoli na parter rozglądając się na boki. Wszystkie obrazy, zdjęcia były niesamowite. To nadawało prawdziwego ducha temu miejscu.

-Dzień Dobry Lou.

Usłyszał za swoimi plecami. Machinalnie się odwrócił i wpadł na nagą klatkę piersiową starszego mężczyzny.

-Ja...

-Nie przepraszaj.

Zaśmiał się brunet i go przytulił. Młodszy myślał, że zaraz spłonie. Był przyciśnięty do gołej klaty najseksowniejszego mężczyzny na świecie.

-Właściwie to było całkiem mile.

Zaśmiał się Tomlinson, gdy oswobodził się z uścisku. Twarz kędzierzawego wyrażała czyste zdziwienie.

-Od kiedy Ty jesteś taki śmiały?

Zachichotał i nałożył na talerz porcje dla swojego gościa.

Z tyłu głowy szesnastolatka cały czas był myśl, że musi za niedługo opuścić ten dom. Jego mama ma wrócić z jego rodzeństwem pod wieczór, a on powinien być chwile wcześniej. W przeciwnym razie mogłaby się o niego martwić. Nie chciał zaprzątać jej głowy swoja osoba. Nie miała na niego czasu, a ni siły.

-Harry?

Zaczął mówić. Czekał aż wyższy zwróci na niego uwagę.

-Tak Słoneczko?

Spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

-Słoneczko?

Zdziwił się na swoje przezwisko.

-Oops, wymknęło mi się. Po prostu zawsze jesteś taki uśmiechnięty i promienny.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Wydaje mi się, że powinienem już wracać do domu.

Powiedział. Twarz jego znajomego przybrała dziwny wyraz. Pomiędzy jego oczami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka, a on wyglądał jakby nad czymś się poważnie zastanawiał

-Zostań jeszcze chwilę.

Bardziej powiedział niż poprosił.

-Nie wiem czy powinienem.

Kontynuował delikatnie.

-Okay! Okay! W takim razie idź się pakuj!

Powiedział szorstkim, podniesionym głosem. To lekko przestraszyło Tomlinsona, ale zrobił tak jak powiedział starszy. Wszedł do sypialni, w której nocował i pozbierał ubrania. Nagle drzwi za nim się zatrzasnęły. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Na początku pomyślał, że musiał być wiatr, ale gdy usłyszał przekręcanie klucza w zamku odrzucił tą myśl. Podbiegł do wyjścia i szarpnął za klamkę. Drzwi nie drgnęły. Znowu. Uderzył w nie i znów próbował otworzyć. Jednak na nic się to nie zdało.

-Harry! Harry, otwórz drzwi!

Krzyknął i jeszcze raz walnął w drewno. Nie usłyszał nikogo na korytarzu. Żadnych kroków, żadnego głosu, niczego.

Stał przed nimi i nie wiedział, co zrobić.

-Harry! Proszę, wypuść mnie! To nie jest zabawne!

Krzyknął. Był taki bezradny. Nie wiedział czy mężczyzna nawet go słyszy. Uderzał w drewniana powierzchnie, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy.

-Harry! Nie chcę tu sam siedzieć! Wypuść mnie!

Błagał. Zdarł sobie skórę z knykci, a krew powoli spływała po jego dłoniach.

-Proszę! Harry! Otwórz drzwi!

Szlochał siedząc pod ścianą. Bał się. Dlaczego on nie chciał go puścić? Musiał wrócić do swojej matki. No tak! Przecież mógł do niej zadzwonić!

Podbiegł do swojej torby i wszystko z niej wyrzucił. Grzebał w rzeczach szukając komórki, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Zaklnął cicho pod nosem. Musiał mu ją zabrać. Czy naprawdę on to wszystko planował? Od początku nie chciał go stąd wypuścić? To go przerażało.

Siedział w pustym pokoju nie wiedząc, co dalej ma robić. Nie był w stanie wyważyć drzwi, a stąd było za daleko by skoczyć. Sama myśl, że Lou miałby wyskoczyć stąd przez okno go przerażała. To było niemożliwe. Musiał spróbować jeszcze raz.

-Harry!

Krzyknął stojąc przed wyjściem.

-Harry, wypuść mnie! Otwórz te drzwi!

Uderzył w nie, ale od razu tego pożałował. Znów zaczęła mu lecieć krew, ale tym razem znacznie mocniej.

-Cholera jasna, wypuść mnie! To już przestało być zabawne! Boję się! Słyszysz!

Wrzasnął znów zaczynając krzyczeć.

-Co ja Ci takiego zrobiłem?! Co?!

Dławił się łzami.

-Powiedziałem coś? Zrobiłem? Powiedz mi! Wypuść mnie!

Z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz gorzej. Głowa zaczęła już go boleć od płaczu. Był zmęczony. W tym momencie chciał być już w swoim domu, razem z rodziną. Skulił się przy ścianie i cicho płacząc zasnął.

Harry nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Nie mógł pozwolić by on go opuścił. Tylko nie on. Potrzebował go. Jego życie bez tego małego chłopca nie miało sensu. Gdy tylko wstał z kanapy by się spakować, on ruszył za nim. Nie myśląc długo zamknął za nim drzwi i je zakluczył, chowając klucz do kieszeni. On nie mógł stąd wyjść. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

-Harry!

Usłyszał krzyk jego aniołka i uderzenie w drewno.

-Harry, otwórz drzwi!

Nie mógł tego słuchać. Zszedł powoli na parter i zrobił sobie herbaty. Martwił się. Nie chciał, żeby Lou się bał czy denerwował. Nie chciał dla niego źle. On po prostu nie mógł pozwolić by go zostawił. Tyle już bez niego żył, nie mógł dłużej. Zwariowałby chyba do końca.

-To nie jest zabawne!

Usiadł na sofie i popijał powoli gorący napój. Nie chciał tego słyszeć. Jego serce łamało się na pół za każdym razem, gdy słyszał jego wrzask.

-Otwórz drzwi!

Do jego uszu dotarły ciche słowa przerywane płaczem. Po jego policzkach również zaczęły lecieć łzy. Bał się o niego. A co jeśli zrobił sobie krzywdę? Postanowił zająć czymś swój umysł by nie myśleć o tym, co dzieje się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Chwycił swój zeszyt i ołówek zaczynając pisać nuty. Tylko to mogło go odprężyć.

-Co ja Ci takiego zrobiłem?! Co?!

Gdyby on tylko wiedział, co z nim zrobił. Przez tego małego szatyna wariował. Potrzebował ciągle na niego patrzeć. Chciał by był jego. Tylko jego. By mógł go głaskać, opiekować się nim. Chciał go przytulać i całować. Chciał budzić się widząc go obok. Chciał być dla niego ważny tak samo jak on był dla niego. Chciał by go kochał.

Niedługo potem wszystkie hałasy ucichły. Nie słyszał krzyków, walenia w drzwi czy kroków. Jego mózg podsunął mu okropne obrazy. Myślał o najgorszym. To go rozrywało od środka. Postanowił poczekać jeszcze chwile i pójść sprawdzić czy z nim wszystko dobrze.

Gdy przez kolejną godzinę nie usłyszał żadnych odgłosów wydostających się z tamtego pokoju wspiął się na górę po schodach. Odkluczył drzwi i powoli je uchylił. Był gotowy zobaczyć wszystko. Nawet szatyna rzucającego się na niego. Na szczęście zastał tylko swoją kruszynkę skuloną przy ścianie i śpiącą.

Gdy Louis się obudził nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Nie był w swoim pokoju. Po chwili to wszystko mu się przypomniało. Wstał gwałtownie i po chwili tego pożałował. Myślał, ze jego głowa zaraz eksploduje. Był cały opuchnięty od płaczu, a jego dłonie strasznie bolały. Dopiero, gdy na nie spojrzał wiedział, że on tu był. Gdy zasypiał siedział na ziemi, a teraz był na miękkim materacu. W dodatku jego pokaleczone dłonie były teraz owinięte bandażem. Gdyby nie sytuacja, w której się znajdował byłby mu okropnie wdzięczny. Wstał powoli i udał się do drzwi. Delikatnie nadusił na klamkę i nie zdziwił się, gdy drzwi się nie otworzyły. Do jego oczu znowu napłynęły łzy. Wrócił do dużego dwuosobowego łóżka i na nim usiadł. Zakrył twarz dłońmi i w dalszym ciągu szlochał. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Przecież Harry jeszcze niedawno był dla niego taki miły. Całował go i przytulał. A teraz? Teraz więził go w tym jebanym pokoju jak jakąś księżniczkę w wieży! To było chore!

Gdy się uspokoił, zauważył, że na szafce nocnej stoi szklanka wody, aspiryna i kanapki. Walczył z sobą czy powinien to przyjąć, ale był na bardzo głodny by wybrzydzać. Zjadł wszystko i nadal nie wymyślił, co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić. Siedział po turecku na łóżku i patrzył tępo w drzwi.

Dwudziestodziewięciolatek coraz bardziej się denerwował. Był poniedziałek, około godziny dziesiątej rano. Louis już dawno powinien być w szkole, a tym bardziej w domu. Jego komórka, co chwile dzwoniła. Zaczęła od godziny dwudziestej drugiej wczorajszego dnia i prawie w ogóle nie zamilkła od tego czasu. Na wyświetlaczu pokazywała się nazwa „mama" razem ze zdjęciem kobiety w średnim wieku. Była uśmiechnięta, a wokół jej oczu znajdowały się zmarszczki. Zupełnie takie same jak te Lou. Co chwile też wysyłała SMS-y. Było w nich napisane, że ma oddzwonić, że martwi się i że nawet sobie nie wyobraża, jaki dostanie szlaban, gdy w końcu postanowi wrócić. Dostał też parę wiadomości od Stana. Spytał się czy u niego wszystko w porządku i dlaczego go dzisiaj nie ma w szkole. Napisał też, że wpadnie po zajęciach dać mu notatki z dzisiejszego dnia.

Harry nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Ci ludzie naprawdę martwili się o Louisa. On nigdy czegoś takiego nie zaznał. Nigdy nie czuł matczynej troski ani wsparcia przyjaciół. To było dla niego zupełnie coś nowego.

Gdy tylko Johannah przyjechała do domu razem z czterema młodszymi siostrami Louisa, zaniepokoiła się. Jej syna nadal nie było w domu. Jej pierwszą myślą było to, że zasiedział się u Stana i niedługo wróci. Wysłała mu tylko krótką wiadomość, że jest już w domu. Godziny mijały, a go nadal nie było w domu. Zaczęła do niego dzwonić. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Nie odbierał. Czwarty, piąty, szósty. Coraz bardziej się denerwowała. Dwudziesty drugi, pięćdziesiąty siódmy, straciła już rachubę. Jedyne, co słyszała w słuchawce to siedem sygnałów i dźwięk rozłączenia. Jej dzieci już dawno spały, a ona denerwowała się i siedziała w kuchni pijąc kawę i paląc papierosy. Przestała palić, gdy tylko dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży z Louisem około siedemnaście lat temu. Miała same złe przeczucia. Bała się, że coś stało się jej synowi. Obwiniała się. Dzwoniła i pisała SMS-y. Chciała zobaczyć swoje dziecko. Całe i zdrowe.

Nastolatek nie wiedział nawet, która jest godzina. Nie miła pojęcia czy jest ranek czy już wieczór. Większość przesypiał. W międzyczasie krzyczał, kopał i uderzał w drzwi, wyzywał Harry'ego od najgorszych i jadł to, co mu przyniósł.

-Wypuść mnie!

Krzyknął, gdy słyszał kroki za drzwiami.

-Wiem, że tam jesteś! Otwórz te jebane drzwi!

Uderzył w nie z całej siły. Wiedział, że to był zły pomysł. Syknął głośno z bólu i aż upadł. Nie był świadomy, że aż tak mocno uderzył. Teraz żałował tych wszystkich zwolnień z wf-u i słabej kondycji. Nagle drzwi powoli się otworzyły, a w nich stanął Styles. Wyglądał jakby nie spał od dłuższego czasu. Na jego policzkach widoczne były zacieki od łez.

-Lou?

Wyszeptał i zamknął powoli za sobą drzwi.

-Nie mów tak do mnie!

Krzyknął i odsunął się kawałek od niego.

-Mały, nie uciekaj. Nic Ci nie zrobię.

Powiedział cicho i uklęknął przy nim.

-Zostaw mnie!

Krzyczał i szamotał się. Bił go ręką, która go nie bolała.

-Boli Cię? Może być złamana.

Dotknął powoli jego dłoni. To wszystko działo się jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Louis nie do końca wiedział, co się właśnie dzieje. Zapiszczał na dotyk wyższego. Tamten spojrzał w jego oczy. Utonął. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić. Nie powinien na niego patrzeć. Nie powinien do niego mówić. Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. W tym mężczyźnie było coś takiego... Kuszącego.

-Przepraszam. Chyba jest zwichnięta. Poczekaj, przyniosę lód.

Wstał i odszedł w stronę drzwi.

-Jakbym miał wybór...

Parsknął i oparł się o łóżko. Czy powinien spróbować teraz uciec? Ale co by mu to dało. Przecież Styles był w kuchni, nie miałby szans. Czekał za nim, aż przyjdzie. Po chwili pojawił się przed nim z lodem owiniętym w kuchenną ściereczkę.

-Uważaj, delikatnie.

Chwycił jego nadgarstek i przyłożył do czerwonego miejsca. Był taki delikatny. Usiał obok niego i cały czas trzymał jego rękę w swoich dużych dłoniach. Spojrzał na niego i delikatnie się uśmiechnął. To było takie irracjonalne.

-Który dzisiaj jest?

Tomlinson przerwał ciszę, jaka między nimi panowała.

-Jest środa.

To niemożliwe. Był w tym pokoju przez cztery długie dni. Jego matka musiała umierać ze strachu o niego. A co z jego siostrami? Co im powiedziała? Czy zgłosiła jego zaginięcie?

-Dlaczego mnie tu trzymasz?

W końcu zapytał. Jego natura nie pozwalała inaczej.

-Louis...

-Nie! Powiedz mi!

Zażądał. Musiał to wiedzieć.

-Nie chcę być sam.

Wyszeptał i spuścił głowę.

-Słucham? Wiesz, że nie musisz mnie tu trzymać siłą? Przecież Cię polubiłem, tak?

Miał nadzieje, że go wypuści. Nadzieja jest matką głupich, czy jakoś tak.

-Nie rozumiesz... Potrzebuję Cię. Inaczej zwariuje.

Spojrzał na niego zaszklonymi oczami.

-Masz rację, nie rozumiem.

Powiedział znacznie głośniej.

-Trzymasz mnie zamkniętego w pokoju jak jakiegoś więźnia, och. Stop! Jestem nim!

Krzyknął.

-Nie mów tak, proszę.

Cały czas patrzył na swoje dłonie.

-A tak nie jest?! Co mam o tym wszystkim sądzić?! Najpierw mnie pocałowałeś, a później zamknąłeś w tym pokoju! Nie wiem nawet, po co. Do czego jestem ci potrzebny?! Chcesz mnie zabić?! Mów! Może wolisz mnie zgwałcić?! Zapomniałeś jak się mówi?!

Wrzeszczał. Nie potrafił się uspokoić. Krew w nim buzowała.

-Ranisz mnie.

Mężczyzna powiedział tak cicho, że miał problem z usłyszeniem tego.

-Ranię Ciebie? A czyja krew jest na tych drzwiach? Co z moją matką? Wiesz jak ona się martwi?! Tu już nie chodzi o mnie, tu chodzi o moją rodzinę! Oni nie wiedzą nawet czy żyję! Jakby czuła się Twoja matka, gdyby ktoś Cię porwał?!

To sprawiło, że w kędzierzawym coś pękło. Wstał z podłogi, otarł wierzchem dłoni łzy, które spływały po jego policzkach i wyszedł. Trzasnął drzwiami. Ostatnim, co usłyszał Louis był przekręcany klucz w drzwiach i szloch. Wiedział, że przesadził.

Zrobiło mu się przykro. Wiedział, że nie powinien tak tego odczuwać. Nie powinien współczuć mężczyźnie, który go tu przetrzymywał. To było sprzeczne z tym wszystkim, co słyszał o porwaniach. Strach, ból, nienawiść.

Nie potrafił nienawidzić Harry'ego. Nie bał się go, nie wiedział, dlaczego. Może to przez to, że zdążył się już w nim zakochać?

Matka Louisa odchodziła od zmysłów. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje z jej synem. Gdy przyjaciel jej syna przyszedł po zajęciach by przynieść mu notatki, myślała, że zemdleje. Wiadomość, że chłopaka w ogóle nie było u niego w weekend zwaliła ją z nóg. Musiała na chwile usiąść i pomyśleć.

Zawiadomiła policje.

Widziała, jak jej młodsze dzieci boją się tych wszystkich obcych osób w ich domu. Widziała, że denerwują się, gdy wypytują o wszystko i przeglądają cały dom. Nie chciała tego dla nich, ale najważniejsze było odnalezienie jej syna.

Po jej głowie krążyły same czarne myśli. Co jeśli jej syn już nie żył? Został porwany? Przetrzymywany w okropnych warunkach? Bity? Gwałcony? Może ktoś okrutnie się nad nim znęcał?

Kobieta nie mogła w nocy w ogóle spać. Denerwowała się. Czekała na jakikolwiek znak, że jej dziecko żyje. Na telefon, list, cokolwiek. Chciała mieć pewność, że jej synowi nic się nie stało.

Jego telefon był wyłączony. Policja mimo wszystkich sił nie mogła ustalić gdzie się znajduje. Nikt nic nie wiedział. Nikt go nie widział. Nikt nie był w stanie pomóc.

Pierwszym, co Louis zobaczył po obudzeniu była twarz Harry'ego siedzącego na krześle przy łóżku. Chłopak momentalnie się podniósł i patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami.

-Jesteś taki piękny.

Przyznał cicho kędzierzawy. Jeszcze niedawno szatyn na te słowa uroczo by się zarumienił. Ale sytuacja się zmieniła.

-A Ty jesteś popieprzony.

Wstał i chwycił talerz stojący na szafce nocnej. Zjadł w ciszy śniadanie cały czas czując na sobie jego wzrok.

-Chciałbym wziąć prysznic.

Przyznał obojętnym tonem. Nie chciał po sobie poznać jak bardzo starszy podobał mu się w obcisłych czarnych rurkach. Mężczyzna wskazał na drzwi i ruszył w ich kierunku. Nastolatka na początku to zdziwiło, ale szybko do niego dołączył.

Dwudziestodziewięciolatek podał mu czysty ręcznik i wyszedł wspominając coś, że będzie czekał w salonie.

To jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło Tomlinsona, ale stwierdził, że dlaczego by nie skorzystać z takiej okazji. Wziął szybki prysznic i nie wyłączając wody zaczął przeglądać wszystkie szafki, jakie się tam znajdowały. Nie znalazł nic, co jakoś by mu się przydało. Kilka ręczników, kosmetyki czy nowa szczoteczka do zębów, z której skorzystał. Jak gdyby nigdy nic położył ją obok tej należącej do właściciela domu. Wrzucił swoje rzeczy do kosza na pranie i zszedł na parter.

Styles siedział na kanapie, a na stole stały dwa kubki z parującą herbatą. To był naprawdę dziwny dzień.

-Um... Jestem.

Powiedział niepewnie i spojrzał na niego. Zielonooki obserwował go dokładnie, a jego oczy świeciły się jak dwie małe lampki. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Louis wyglądał tak pięknie w rozwianych i wilgotnych włosach.

-Siadaj.

Wypowiedział miękkim głosem i przesunął się trochę dając drugiemu więcej miejsca. Louis usiadł niepewnie jak najdalej niego.

-Chciałbym Cię przeprosić.

Zaczął powoli wyższy.

-Mnie? Przeprosić? Za co?

Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

-Za to, że Cię tu trzymam. To naprawdę głupie i nie powinienem tego robić.

Przyznał półszeptem.

-Więc teraz mnie wypuścisz?

Zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Chciał już się stąd wydostać. Pobiec do domu, uściskać mamę i swoje siostry. Nie chciał już siedzieć zamknięty w tym domu.

-Nie mogę.

I cały jego świat, który przed chwilą zbudował sobie w głowie runął. Nie wiedział, co teraz ma zrobić, powiedzieć. Buzowało w nim tyle emocji. Strach, złość, zawiedzenie, smutek.

-Jak to nie możesz?! Możesz! Po prostu nie chcesz! Jesteś psychiczny!

Wymachiwał rękami jak wściekły. Miał tego wszystkiego dosyć. Tego jak ten pierdolony Styles bawił się z nim w kotka i myszkę. Najpierw mówi, że nie powinien go tu trzymać, a później, że to nic nie zmienia i go nie wypuści. To było za dużo.

Wbiegł po schodach i trzasnął drzwiami od swojego pokoju. Stop! To nie był jego pokój! To była cela i tym bardziej nie jego.

Chciał już stad wyjść. Naprawdę. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy po raz kolejny zaczął płakać.

Harry miał mętlik w głowie. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Może powinien naprawdę go wypuścić? Ale wiedział, że wtedy już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego małego chłopca.

Widział te wszystkie wiadomości, artykuły w gazetach. Wiedział, że cała rodzina Louisa już go szuka, a oprócz niej policja i pół Londynu. Denerwował się, że mu go odbiorą. Nie dałby sobie wtedy rady. Potrzebował go.

Gdy tylko Tomlinson się uspokoił i otarł mokre policzki zszedł z powrotem na parter. Zauważył swojego porywacza skulonego na kanapie i pijącego herbatę. Przysiadł się i patrzył razem z nim na powtórkę „Przyjaciół". Nie potrafił się odezwał.

-Okay, powiedzmy, że rozumiem.

Zaczął powoli szatyn. Od razu poczuł jego wzrok na swoim ciele.

-Ale w końcu mnie znajdą. Ktoś mnie znajdzie i wezwie policje. Ja stąd odejdę, a Ty? Pójdziesz do więzienia.

Mówił nie spoglądając na niego.

-Będę znów z rodziną, szczęśliwy, a Ty? Nawet jeśliby Cię nie złapali, co byś z tego miał? Musiałbyś się ukrywać. Jak szczur.

Starał się brzmieć poważnie. Nie chciał żeby jego trzęsący głos wydał to jak się stresuje. Nie wiedział nawet, co chce tym osiągnąć. Tylko go zdenerwuje i będzie tego żałował.

-Byłbyś do końca życia sam. Nikt nie chciałby być z takim człowiekiem jak Ty. Jesteś chory.

Mówił tak wolno, że Harry myślał, że każde słowo jest nożem wbijanym mu prosto w serce. Nie wiedział ile okropnych słów zdoła jeszcze wytrzymać. Wiedział, że łzy już kumulują mu się pod powiekami.

-Naprawdę Cię nienawidzę. Nie wiem, co takiego Ci musiałem zrobić żebyś tak mnie traktował. Ja...

Nie mógł dokończyć, bo starszy wstał i wyszedł. Tak po prostu. Zostawił go samemu siadając w kuchni. Louis usłyszał cichy płacz i momentalnie zrobiło mu się głupio. Nie wiedział, dlaczego. Czuł się z tym źle, że Harry znów przez niego płacze. Ale czy jego obchodziło to ile młodszy wylał łez odkąd tu siedzi?

Pierwszy miesiąc był najgorszy. Nastolatkowi wydawało się to trwać jak wieczność. Ciągle płakał na zmianę z Harrym. Denerwował się i krzyczał. Ciągle mówił mu, że chce stąd wyjść, żeby go wypuścił, że jak tylko się stąd wydostanie, osobiście dopilnuje żeby nigdy nie wyszedł już z więzienia i czuł się jak on teraz.

Drugi miesiąc był już trochę spokojniejszy. Mniej płakał, był wyprany z emocji. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, nie chciał jeść, a ni wychodzić z pokoju. Miał tego wszystkiego dosyć.

Po trzech miesiącach zaczął się już przyzwyczajać. Wiedział, że to głupie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Rano wstawał i jadł śniadanie przygotowane wcześniej przez Harry'ego. Ubierał się, mył zęby i schodził na parter. Tam razem z właścicielem domu spędzał popołudnie. Oglądał filmy, czytał książki, gotował. Przyglądał się kędzierzawemu w czasie, gdy on pracował.

Czwarty miesiąc był zupełnie zwyczajny. Zachowywał się jakby po prostu tam mieszkał. Przywykł, a nawet polubił mieszkanie razem z nim. Wiedział, że to głupie, ale zaczynał zakochiwać się w Harrym. To nie powinno mieć miejsca, powinien go szczerze nienawidzić, ale od zawsze miał do niego słabość. Jakkolwiekby to nie zabrzmiało, wybaczył mu. Tęsknił za rodziną, ale nie wiedział czy chce wracać. Tu było mu dobrze.

Po pięciu miesiącach zachowywał się tak samo jak przed porwaniem go. Uśmiechał się i coraz bardziej podkochiwał się w Stylesie. Czuł się jakby sam zaczynał szaleć.

-Dlaczego nigdy nic mi nie opowiedziałeś o swojej rodzinie? O mojej wiesz już chyba wszystko.

Zaśmiał się Louis. Siedział z nim pod kocem i popijali herbatę. Uwielbiał spędzać z nim tak wieczory. Zauważył, że mina Harry'ego drastycznie się zmieniła. Już się nie uśmiechał, a zamiast tego patrzył pusto przed siebie. Upił łyk ciepłego napoju i odezwał się.

-Nie znam swojej rodziny.

To było dla niego jak kopniak w brzuch.

-Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.

Szatyn nie wiedział jak teraz powinien się zachować. Oparł głowę o jego ramie, a na usta starszego wstąpił mały uśmiech.

-To nic. W końcu musiałbyś się dowiedzieć.

Przyznał i wziął głęboki wdech.

-Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz mi mówić.

Powiedział niepewnie. Widział, że to dla niego trudne.

-Jest dobrze, to nic wielkiego.

Uśmiechnął się do niego.

-Moja matka zostawiła mnie, gdy miałem dwa latka. Wychowywałem się w domu dziecka.

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Gdy miałem osiemnaście lat wykopali mnie z ośrodka, dostałem małe mieszkanie i prace. Prace, pff. Zmiatałem ulice. Nienawidziłem tego. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z góry.

Tomlinson słuchał go uważnie. Nie przypuszczał, że mężczyzna mógł mieć takie ciężkie życie.

-Później jakimś cudem znalazł mnie notariusz mojej babci. Powiedział, że przepisała mi dom i trochę pieniędzy. Zacząłem studiować. Skończyłem filologie angielską i pracuje w wydawnictwie, nic specjalnego.

Powiedział i spojrzał na chłopca, który wpatrywał się w niego dużymi oczami.

Szatyn zobaczył w nim zupełnie inną osobę. Tak naprawdę był delikatny i zagubiony. Poczuł potrzebę zostania z nim. Nie chciał go zostawiać, w końcu Harry nie miał nikogo oprócz niego.

Johannah cały czas wierzyła, ze jej syn się odnajdzie. Miała nadzieje, że jej dziecko jest bezpieczne i zdrowe, a przede wszystkim żywe. Powiedziała córką, że Louisa zabrała zła osoba i nie chce oddać. Co innego mogła zrobić?

Rozmawiała z policją, dziennikarzami, a nawet z osobami, które uważały się za jasnowidzów. Nie ufała im, ale zrobiłaby wszystko żeby odzyskać swoje dziecko.

W pamięci wyryły jej się słowa jednego z mężczyzn, który uważał, że wie gdzie jest Louis.

„Pani syn jest bezpieczny. Jest szczęśliwy z tego, gdzie jest i nie chce wracać, choć tęskni."

Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Rozpłakała się, nie chciała uwierzyć. Czy on uciekł? Było mu z nią źle? Obwiniała się za to, że poświęcała mu tak mało czasu. Gdy nie pracowała, zajmowała się najmłodszymi dziećmi. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak zaniedbała chłopca. Dorastał, potrzebował jeszcze więcej uwagi.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego Kochanie!

Krzyknął Harry stawiając na stole mały torcik z wbitą świeczką.

-Wiesz, że nie musiałeś.

Uśmiechnął się do niego szatyn. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, że będzie spędzał tak swoje urodziny. Razem z Harrym, zamknięty w jego domu. Stanął na palcach i mocno go pocałował. Tak bardzo go kochał, że to aż bolało.

Minęło pół roku odkąd nie widział swojej rodziny. Pół roku odkąd nie wyszedł na dwór, gdy było jasno. Czasami nocami wymykał się do ogrodu by tam posiedzieć i pomyśleć.

Z przyjaźni w nienawiść by później zmienić się w miłość.

Louis wiedział, że to nienormalne, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Kochał Harry'ego tak samo jak tamten jego. Byli dla siebie wszystkim. Nie mógł go zostawić.

-Musiałem.

Zaśmiał się i jeszcze raz pocałował siedemnastolatka.

Ten dzień nie wyróżniał się zbytnio od innych. Siedzieli na kanapie w swoich objęciach i oglądali telewizje. Harry błądził po kanałach w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego.

-Zostaw.

Poprosił Louis, gdy zobaczył wiadomości. Nie mógł uwierzyć, gdy po chwili na całym ekranie pojawiło się jego zdjęcie. Przez cały czas, gdy tu przebywał nie miał styczności ze światem. Nie miał pojęcia, że wszyscy tak bardzo przejęli się jego zniknięciem.

Po chwili pokazali jego zapłakaną matkę razem z siostrami. Reporter spytał o coś Lottie. Chłopak nie potrafił się skupić.

-Bardzo tęsknie za moim bratem. Chce żeby już wrócił. Obiecuję, że będę już dla niego miła i nie będę mu niczego psuć, tylko niech wróci.

Wydukała dziewczynka i rozpłakała się. Tomlinson nawet nie zauważył, kiedy po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Dopiero teraz, gdy ich wszystkich zobaczył, zdał sobie sprawię jak bardzo tęskni.

-Ha-Harry.

Wyszeptał młodszy i wtulił się w jego pierś.

-Jeśli nas słyszysz, Louis, proszę wróć do nas.

Rozpoznał głos swojej matki i wybuchnął jeszcze większym płaczem. Mężczyzna wyłączył odbiornik i mocniej objął chłopaka.

-Tęsknię za nimi.

Wyszeptał.

-Oni nawet nie wiedzą czy żyję.

Mówił dalej. Cały czas trząsł się z nerwów i natłoku emocji.

-Spokojnie...

Próbował go uspokoić i całował jego włosy.

-Chcę się z nimi spotkać, proszę Hazz...

Spojrzał na niego opuchniętymi oczami.

-Chcesz mnie zostawić.

Powiedział cicho i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę.

-Nie, nie...

Od razu zaprzeczył. Ujął w swoje małe dłonie jego twarz i zmusił żeby patrzył na niego.

-Wrócę tu, do Ciebie. Obiecuje.

Zapewnił i pocałował go delikatnie.

-Nie chcę zostać sam, nie opuszczaj mnie.

Powiedział łamiącym się głosem, a po jego policzku zaczęły spływać słone krople. Młodszy otarł je kciukami nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

-Jeśli mnie kochasz pozwól mi spotkać się z nimi.

Nie wierzył, że mógł opuścić po tak długim czasie jego dom. Spędzili razem Święta, które były takie magiczne. Cały czas się przytulali i całowali. Harry wiedział, że niedługo będą musieli się rozstać. Bał się tego. Bał się, ze już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Louis zapewniał go, że jeszcze się spotkają, że kocha go i nie będzie w stanie bez niego żyć.

-Będę za tobą tęsknić.

Wyszeptał mu w usta na pożegnanie.

-Ja za tobą też.

Starszy całuje go jakby jutra miało nie być.

-Obiecuję Ci, że wrócę.

Ale on już nie wrócił.


	2. Dodatek

_-Będę za tobą tęsknić._

_Szepta mu w usta na pożegnanie._

_-Ja za tobą też._

_Starszy całuje go jakby jutra miało nie być._

_-Obiecuję Ci, że wrócę._

_Ale on już nie wrócił._   
  


Gdy tylko Louis opuścił jego dom poczuł dziwną pustkę w swojej piersi. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Był wolny. Był naprawdę wolny!

Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego nie krzyczy i nie skacze z radości. W końcu, po tak długim czasie mógł wyjść na dwór, mógł robić to, co chciał. Mógł pójść tam gdzie chciał.

Szedł powoli chodnikiem, co chwilę się odwracając dopóki nie stracił domu Harry'ego z widzenia.

Styles był jedyną osoba, jaką widział przez pół roku. Gdy mijał ludzi na ulicy czuł się tak nieswojo. Było ich tak dużo. Miał wrażenie, że wszyscy na niego patrzą.

No tak, szedł w środku zimy w samej bluzie. Dopiero po chwili zrobiło mu się strasznie zimno. Był tak przejęty tym wszystkim, że nie mógł odczuć chłodu panującego na zewnątrz.

Skierował się do najbliższej stacji metra i z kieszeni wygrzebał ostatnie drobne na bilet. Już zapomniał jak daleko znajdował się od własnego domu.

Co za ironia. Gdy pomyślał dom zauważył na początku mieszkanie Harry'ego, dopiero później swoją matkę i siostry.

Usiadł na wolnym miejscu i patrzył na swoje dłonie.

-Hej, wszystko dobrze?

Usłyszał damski głos obok siebie. Poczuł małe deja vu.

-Tak, jest okay.

Odpowiedział i obdarzył blondynkę krótkim spojrzeniem.

-Czy Ty czasami nie jesteś tym chłopakiem, którego szuka policja?

Zapytała patrząc na niego brązowymi oczami. Chłopak od razu się spiął.

-Nie, musiała mnie pani z nim pomylić.

Powiedział i szybko wstał. Miał szczęście, że metro zatrzymało się właśnie na jego przystanku. Wyszedł w pośpiechu i ruszył w kierunku rodzinnego domu. Nie chciał wpaść na kogoś, kto by go znowu rozpoznał.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce zaczęło robić się ciemno. Nie był świadomy ile zajęła mu podróż.

Choć właściwie w stosunku do czasu, w jakim nie było go w domu wszystko inne wyglądało jak mrugnięcie okiem.

Stał przed drzwiami wejściowymi, a serce biło mu ze zdwojoną szybkością. Denerwował się, choć nie wiedział, czym. Delikatnie zapukał w drewnianą powierzchnie. Usłyszał tylko ciche „momencik", a po chwili drzwi otworzyły się.

Na początku nie mógł poznać swojej matki. Nie wierzył w to jak bardzo się zmieniła, zestarzała. Schudła, jej policzki były lekko zapadnięte, pod oczami widniały dwa wielkie, ciemne wory, a na głowie przybyło siwych włosów.

Gdy wychodził tamtego dnia do szkoły wydawała się młodsza, pełna życia. Teraz stała przed nim starsza, zmęczona kobieta. Z tego wszystkiego zachciało mu się płakać.

-Louis? Synku!

Upadła na kolana i przyciągnęła go do uścisku. Czuł jak jej mokre łzy mogą mu koszulkę.

-Mamo...

Wyszeptał i objął ramionami. Dopiero, gdy ją zobaczył, przytulił, zdał sobie sprawę jak mu jej brakowało.

-Tak długo Cię nie było, Kochanie.

Gdy usłyszał ostatnie słowo na chwilę zesztywniał. Przypomniało mu się jak Hazz pięknie do niego mówił.

Wszedł do domu, a po chwili otoczyły go wszystkie siostry. Lottie płakała chyba najbardziej. Cały czas go przepraszała za wszystko, co źle zrobiła, za to jak się z nim kłóciła. Przekonywał ją, że to nie jej wina, że bardzo ją kocha, ale ona cały czas tylko przepraszała.

To wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko. Nawet nie wiedział jak zamiast przytulać siostry musiał rozmawiać z policją. To było dla niego niezręczne. Nie wiedział ile może powiedzieć. Nie chciał zdradzić Harry'ego. Nie mógłby sobie wybaczyć, jeśli przez niego chłopak trafiłby do więzienia.

Zadawali mu pełno pytań, a on bał się odpowiadać. Nie chciał przez przypadek wyjawić czegoś ważnego.

Cały czas mówił tylko, że nic nie widział, nic nie pamięta, że nie chce rozmawiać i że jest zmęczony, boi się. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu policja sobie odpuści i da mu spokój.

-Nie musisz się niczego bać, teraz już nic Ci nie grozi.

W kółko słyszał te słowa. Każda osoba w mundurze, która z nim rozmawiała wypowiadała te słowa. Nie wiedział czy to była jakaś wyuczona kwestia, czy po prostu wszyscy myśleli, że to przekona go do składania zeznań.

Kazali mu opisywać każdy dzień, jaki pamiętał. Czy widział coś charakterystycznego, może czuł? Ile było osób, które go przetrzymywały, jak wyglądały i co z nim robiły? Miał tego naprawdę dość.

W końcu przysłali do niego psychologa. Myśleli, że było z nim coś nie tak?

Kobieta, wyglądająca na mniej więcej czterdzieści lat zadawała mu różne dziwne pytania i mówiła na jeszcze dziwniejsze tematy. Pytała się czy ktoś go skrzywdził i dlaczego nie chce pomóc policji. Nie mógł jej powiedzieć prawdy. To by go zniszczyło, jego i Harry'ego.

Gdy Harry oglądał wiadomości jego serce łamało się na kawałki. Widział zdjęcia swojej kruszyny. Takiej malutkiej i uśmiechniętej. Cieszył się jego szczęściem, ale chciał go mieć przy sobie. Nie mógł wytrzymać ciągłego widoku jego maleństwa w telewizji. Te wszystkie rzeczy, jakie mówiła kobieta prowadząca wiadomości... To wcale tak nie wyglądało. On go nie krzywdził. Nie bił go. Nie krzyczał na niego. Nie wykorzystywał. On go po prostu kochał. Dlaczego nikt nie mógł tego zrozumieć i zaakceptować? Czy to było takie trudne?

Chłopak przez cały czas liczył się z tym, że w każdej chwili do jego mieszkania może wpaść pełno policji. Mogą go powalić na podłogę i zakłuć w kajdanki. Wyprowadzić i zamknąć. Liczył się z tym, że jedynym miejscem, w jakim znów zobaczy Louisa będzie sala sądowa. A jego ukochany będzie zeznawał przeciwko niemu.

Jednak mijało coraz więcej czasu, a nic z tego się nie wydarzyło. Czy jego chłopiec go krył? Nie powiedział o niczym? Nie doniósł na niego?

Gdy chłopak myślał, że wszyscy w końcu dali mu spokój jego matka zaczęła własne przesłuchanie.

Szatyn całymi dniami siedział sam w pokoju. Czasami przychodził do niego Stan i przepraszał. On też obwiniał się o jego zniknięcie. Właściwie to powinien mu podziękować. Dzięki niemu spędził jeden z lepszych momentów w swoim życiu. Niestety nie mógł mu nic powiedzieć. Co by się stało, gdyby ktoś jeszcze się o tym dowiedział? To by skazało ich obu. Nie chciał tego.

Czas mijał, a on coraz bardziej tęsknił za Harrym. Tęsknił za tymi wszystkimi wspólnie spędzonymi dniami. Za jego całusami i silnymi ramionami.

Gdy o tym wszystkim myślał nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Chyba właśnie złamał sobie serce. Był rozdarty, nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

Kolejny raz płakał do poduszki, gdy jego mama weszła do sypiali. Usiadła na brzegu materaca i powoli głaskała go po głowie. To wszystko go przerastało.

-Louis...

Wyszeptała, a chłopak popatrzył na nią zapłakanymi oczami.

-Coś naprawdę Cię męczy. Dlaczego nie chciałeś rozmawiać z nikim? Oni by Ci pomogli.

Mówiła spokojnie.

-Mamo, Ty nie rozumiesz. Ja nie chcę z nimi rozmawiać.

Usiadł i otarł rękawem mokre policzki. Już niedługo miał mieć osiemnaście lat, a on nie dawał sobie rady z poukładaniem swojego życia.

-W takim razie wytłumacz mi to.

Przysiadła obok niego opierając się placami o ścianę jak jej syn.

-Ostatnio dużo się działo. Nie mogę do końca ułożyć sobie tego w głowie. Ja... Mamo...

Znów po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać strużki. Kobieta mocno go przytuliła i czekała aż jej syn się wypłacze.

-Dziękuję Ci za wszystko mamo.

Wyszeptał.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy nadeszły święta. A co razem z tym idzie jego urodziny. Już osiemnaste. Stał się pełnoletni, ale w cale nie czuł się jakby był dorosły. Nadal był tym małym chłopcem. Tym, który poznał wysokiego mężczyznę w lokach i zakochał się w nim.

Postanowił nie zapraszać żadnych znajomych czy organizować hucznej imprezy. Nie miałby nawet, kogo zaprosić. Od powrotu stał się odludkiem. Wolał trzymać się z boku.

Charlotte'a wpadła z samego rana do jego pokoju i zaczęła biegać w kółko krzycząc, że jej braciszek jest już dorosły. Po chwili weszła też mama trzymając w ręce małą paczuszkę.

-Wszystkiego Najlepszego mój mężczyzno!

Zaśmiała się i mocno go uściskała.

-Wiesz, że nie musiałaś.

Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, ale mimo to przyjął podarunek.

-To powinno wynagrodzić Ci również zeszłoroczne urodziny.

Mrugnęła do niego z szerokim uśmiechem. Odkąd chłopak wrócił jego rodzicielka z powrotem odżyła. Znów miała mnóstwo energii i zapału do życia.

-Czy to są kluczyki do samochodu?

Ucieszył się i wybiegł z domu w pośpiechu się ubierając. Przed jego domem stało śliczne, nowe auto. W dodatku było tylko jego.

Harry nie miał tylu powodów do szczęścia. Został sam. Zupełnie sam, bez nikogo obok siebie. Jego największa miłość opuściła go rok temu i nadal nie dała znaku życia.

Tegoroczne święta spędził sam. Cały czas miał nadzieję, że jego chłopiec się pojawi. Kupił tort i prezent dla niego. Czekał za nim cały dzień licząc, że we własne urodziny postanowi do niego zajrzeć.

Przesiedział cały dzień w salonie czekając na kogoś, kto nie zamierzał się tu pojawić. W końcu zjadł ciasto łyżeczkując je, a upominek wyrzucił. Nie chciał by przypominał mu o tym okropnym dniu.

Był naiwny marząc o zobaczeniu swojej miłości. Ona świętowała swoją pełnoletność w gronie najbliższych, osób, które kochała. A Harry mimo wszelkich starań wiedział, że nie zalicza się do tej grupy.

Cały rok, który przeżył bez miłości był szary i smętny.

Styles żył w smutku, strachu i ze złamanym sercem. Czasami nie wytrzymywał i niszczył coś, co akurat miał w zasięgu ręki. Obwiniał się o to, że Louis zechciał od niego odejść. Ale przecież on nigdy nie chciał tu być. Od początku mu powtarzał, że jest okropnym człowiekiem. A teraz, gdy nie było go obok zaczął w to wierzyć.

Zaczął więcej palić. Kiedy Tomlinson razem z nim zamieszkał postanowił rzucić to świństwo. Nie chciał się truć, jego też przy okazji. Miał motywację, że by przestać się powoli zabijać, ale teraz? Teraz już nic się nie liczyło. Zgubił się gdzieś w tym nałogu i nie potrafił już przestać. Widział jak to na niego źle działa, ale już go to nie obchodziło. Mógł zostać sam, brzydki, stary z papierosem w ustach.

To miał być zwyczajny dzień. Początek nowego miesiąca. Ale Louis już od dawna planował coś w tą datę.

Zapakował wcześniej przygotowane rzeczy i wsiadł do samochodu. Nikomu nie powiedział gdzie jedzie. To miała być jego tajemnica. Sekret, który ukrywał od ponad roku.

Zaparkował przed dobrze znaną mu działką. Prawie niczym się nie zmieniła od dnia, w którym ja opuszczał.

Chwycił pakunek w dłonie i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zapukał delikatnie w drewnianą powierzchnie i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Był przygotowany na niemal wszystko, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak zareaguje na mężczyznę, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił.

Styles nikogo nie spodziewał się w ten całkiem chłodny lutowy dzień. Nie miał już nikogo na tym świecie, kto mógłby go odwiedzić. Co prawda przez moment pomyślał o chłopcu o niebieskich oczach, ale szybko wyrzucił z głowy tą myśl. Nie chciał się znowu nastawiać, a później cierpieć z rozczarowania.

Podszedł powoli do wejścia i otworzył drzwi. Gdy zauważył, kto stoi na jego progu momentalnie oniemiał. Nie mógł uwierzyć. To nie mogła być prawda. Musiało mu się przewidzieć. Ale, pomimo że zamrugał kilka razy nadal widział niskiego chłopaka stojącego przed nim.

-Wszystkiego Najlepszego Hazz!

To wszystko do niego wróciło ze zdwojoną mocą. Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa.

-Wpuścisz mnie czy mam sobie pójść?

Zażartował niski chłopak. Kędzierzawy wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale nadal nic nie powiedział.

-Oh, okay. Pójdę ju...

Odwrócił się zasmucony. Ale właściwie, czego on się spodziewał? Że po roku tak nagle przyjmie go z otwartymi ramionami? Gdy chciał odchodzić poczuł uścisk na swoim nadgarstku.

-Stój.

Wychrypiał. Jego głos był jeszcze bardziej szorstki, niż jakim go zapamiętał. Czy była to sprawa jego starego nałogu?

Szatyn odwrócił się gwałtownie i nie spodziewał się tego, co właśnie się stało. Harry przycisnął go do siebie i przyparł swoimi ustami do jego. Wszystko, co trzymał w rękach po chwili znalazło się na ziemi, a on ujął swoimi drobnymi dłońmi jego twarz. Całowali się zupełnie jak przed jego powrotem do domu.

-Tęskniłem za tobą.

Wyszeptał młodszy cały czas patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Te, które śniły mu się przez cały ten czas, gdy byli rozdzieleni.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi Ciebie brakowało.

Powiedział szeptem wyższy i po raz kolejny mocno pocałował swoje maleństwo. 

 


End file.
